It's the end
by punkambrosex
Summary: Hi, I'm Lucy and the world as we know it has gone. The dead technically aren't dead anymore and they want to eat me, a bunch of people insist on keeping me prisoner and to make matters worse I've only been in this damn country for a month. I need a drink...


**Welcome! (totally imagined that as Tina Fey in mean girls)**

**This is my first walking dead story, I had to write a walking dead story because I'm just so passionate about it, it's bloody brilliant! So originally I was just hooked on the comics but then I looked into the TV show and was like wow! It's really good spotting the differences between the comics and the show and I love how the show isn't exactly like the comics - like two different things but with the same walkers, blood and gore ;P So anyway, I'm gonna shut up now and get on with this story, I hope you like it! Please comment, favourite, whichever! and feel free to inbox me about anything cause i'm a little crazy on this ;P xo**

Well, I'm here again.

I mean, it's the end of the bloody world yet I still manage to find myself in a pub, unbelievable. It wasn't intentional, I promise you that, it was the dead that chased me in. Yep, you heard that right - the dead chased me in here. Technically they're undead I suppose. Don't worry, I'm still trying to get my head around it, all I know is that people want to eat me.

I try to pinch myself to wake up but apparently, this is as real as it's gonna get.

Well, might as well find myself a decent drink. The pub was upturned, probably through all the panic when the world was in the process of turning to shit.

"Fuck!" I sputtered as I tripped over a stool, drunk already? I giggled then froze as the 'stool' grabbed my leg. Well shit, stools are inanimate, right?

"Guuuurhh"

I slowly turned and saw a caved in face. Wow, aren't we handsome?

I kicked him in the head before scrambling to my feet.

Fuck, fuck fuck! what can I use?! I grabbed the nearest bottle and hit mr groaner over the head.

Well, that was dramatic but didn't work...I frantically searched around the bar, pushing objects in between us. Oww! something digged into my thigh, stabbing to remind me of it's presence.

Jeez, how did I forget about my knife? Ugh I'm so stupid. I laughed in relief before realising how close I was to becoming this guys dinner.

"Not today sir!" I exclaimed before stabbing my knife into his head. Yes, it's that pretty. I pulled it out before jabbing him once more, double checking he was dead. Well, dead dead this time.

"I'll take my knife back, thank you!" I did just talk to him. I talk to all of them, when I'm not running that is. Travelling alone can be really lonely so I talk to everyone I come across. Or maybe it's just because i'm really weird, hm, yeah it's probably that.

I quickly scouted around, double checking there was no one else in here before I could really relax. Once verified the coast was clear, I settled on the nearest stool (which was actually a stool this time) and cracked opened the bottle of bourbon whiskey I'd found. Admittedly not my favourite drink but fuck it, I'll drink anything right now.

I've got no idea how long I sat there for but to be honest, I have no idea of the time anyway, it's hard to keep track these days. What I do know is that the bottle of whiskey is now gone, shit, didn't mean to drink that much. Oh well!

"Oh well what?"

"Fuck!" I jumped, am I really that pissed I didn't hear anyone come in?!

I lifted my head and found myself the target of a crossbow.

"Sorry, I just, thought I was alone"

"You talk to yourself?"

I shrugged in reply "someone has to"

I swear I saw him smirk behind the crossbow.

"Who are you?" he questioned

"Who are you?" I countered

"I asked first"

I sighed "Maybe I'd be more willing to tell you if I didn't have that thing pointed at me"

"Oh, yeah" he grumbled before lowering his weapon.

I studied him as he did so. Deep blue eyes that seemed to be looking everywhere but right at me, how can a hot guy be so shy? And though I hated to admit it, he was hot, in a sort of rugged, bad boy kind of way, and those arms...he looked right at me then and raised an eyebrow. I flushed slightly as I remembered he'd asked me a question.

"I'm Lucy"

"That's your real name?"

"What's with the interregation? How about you tell me who you are? Mr threatening crossbow guy!"

He stared at me then, seemingly trying to work out the puzzle that was me. You're going to be there all day pal.

"Wheres your group?" Okay, so completely disregard my question.

"I don't have one! I'm alone"

He shook his head in disbelief "You survived this long, alone?"

Well, I don't know whether to be flattered or offended.

"There was just me and this other girl, she got bit, been just me ever since"

"How many walkers you killed?"

"Lost count?"

"People?"

"Just one, my friend, she didn't want to turn"

He nodded, processing the information "come on then"

"what, you have a group?" I gaped as he walked away

"Yeah" Man of many words I see.

"But, why? you hardly know me"

He stopped but didn't turn "I can't just leave you here on your own besides, strength in numbers and all that" Wow, that's the most I've heard him say. Well okay then, I've got nothing to lose, let's give this a try.

"Shit" I gasped, grabbing my thigh. He turned then, eyes drifting to my injured leg.

"Fuck, you were bitten?!"

"No!"

"Then what?"

I flushed again "I kind of stabbed myself with my knife"

I looked up at him staring back at me "fuck..I have no words"

I blushed a deeper red "It's fine, I can walk on it"

He shook his head "come on then, i'll get hershal to look at it"

I limped out of the pub, praying to god I didn't trip or throw up because of the amount of whiskey I'd consumed.


End file.
